Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-112602 recites an adsorption-type refrigerator that lowers the temperature of a heat transfer medium flowing through a channel by evaporating a refrigerant that has adsorbed to an outer surface of an evaporation portion.
In this adsorption-type refrigerator, the heat transfer medium whose temperature has been lowered (i.e., that has been cooled) flows into a heat exchanger and cools air in a compartment.